THP is a muco-protein which is found in the urinary tract of the human and is well-known in the art. See, for example, "Direct Visualization Of A Muco-Protein Component Of Urine" by Keith R. Porter and Igor Tamm, The Journal Of Biological Chemistry, Volume 212, No. 1, January 1955, pages 135-139. See also "Ultracentrifugation Studies Of A Urinary Muco-Protein Which Reacts With Various Viruses" by Igor Tamm, J. C. Bugher and F. L. Horsfall, Jr., The Journal Of Biological Chemistry, Volume 212, No. 1, January 1955, pages 125-133. THP is a muco-protein which is produced in the kidneys of a human.
Antibodies for THP are also known in the art. THP antibodies are used to determine the sites of the production of THP in the kidneys. In general, THP is produced only in the distal, convoluted loop of Henele, which is in the kidney. A THP antibody is used to identify those cells that produce THP. In addition, since THP inhibits viral agglutination, THP antibody is used to find THP to inhibit viral agglutination.
Heretofore, when a sample of human urine with urine particulates, such as red blood cell, white blood cell, and cast, are analyzed, it has been difficult to determine the source of origin of these particulates in the absence of casts. Without cast, it is generally difficult to determine where along the urinary tract the urine particulates originate. With the knowledge of the source of urine particulates, it would be possible to determine certain types of disorders. For example, if the white blood cells found in the urine are from the kidneys, then infection of the kidney is suspected. On the other hand, if the white blood cells are not from the kidneys, then the likelihood of infection of the kidneys is remote. Thus, certain types of renal disorders can be diagnosed if the source of the urine particulates can be identified.